


Better Things to Do

by lionness



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex, Smut, honestly not sure what else to put into the tags bc i dont wanna spoil everything yknooo, its just smut really, more smut yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionness/pseuds/lionness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is busy trying to figure out college when Jinyoung intrudes, insisting that Mark needs a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Things to Do

The bedroom was silent except for light clicking sounds and an occasional hum from Mark. He was focused on the laptop screen glowing before him, the screen reflecting light in his eyes from what Jinyoung could see, who had just intruded without warning. Despite being uninvited, Jinyoung walked right in and Mark wasn't phased at all, acting as if he was still alone. That is until Jinyoung broke the silence.

"What are you doing?" He asked and decided to copy Mark by sitting crisscrossed next to him on the bed they often slept in together.

"Just...you know," Mark replied, using small vague words as usual.

"Signing up for classes?" Jinyoung inferred after skimming over the web page and realizing what time of the year it was, the time for classes to begin over again.

Mark nodded, eyes still glued to the screen and mouse still scrolling and clicking. He cleared his voice. "What are you doing here?"

Jinyoung looked taken aback and exaggeratedly put his hand on his own chest. "Do you not want my company?"

Mark sighed. "No that's not it. You know that."

Jinyoung's eyes crinkled as he grinned. Being dramatic was his thing. He did it because he knew it got on Mark's nerves and he liked getting a reaction out of him.

Mark was never truly annoyed by it, but he admitted Jinyoung could relax every now and then.

Where is that class? Mark asked himself, scrolling through a drop down menu of classes while trying to ignore Jinyoung, but he could feel the younger's eyes sweeping him, and the atmosphere around him practically screamed 'want'. Plus, it wasn't often that Jinyoung came in mimicking his movements, sitting so close it was as if they were glued. And on a bed. For no reason.

It was mostly just suspicion, but when Jinyoung used his own fingers to play with the hair at the back of Mark's neck, then slid his hand down the older's back and began to rub his side, Mark knew for sure what Jinyoung wanted. They weren't just brotherly touches.

The older sighed upon this realization. "If it's for some relief, I'm really sorry but I'm kinda—"

Before Mark could finish, Jinyoung had put his arm around Mark's neck and leaned into the crook where soft lips met Mark's soft warm skin.

"—hmm..." Mark hummed softly, not being able to resist the pleasure Jinyoung created. He still watched the lit screen, but his mind was leaving him to focus on the wet sucking noises Jinyoung made on his neck, seemingly intent on leaving a mark or two. One could say that it was one of his weaknesses because there was nothing like the feeling of Jinyoung's hot tongue savoring every bit of the skin on his neck.

No moans escaped Mark yet, but his breathing started to get heavy and he had to try to not make a noise. Jinyoung used his hands to caress the other side of Mark's face and the back of his head, angling him so that he had full access to the expanse of the older man's neck. Mark's eyes glazed over and finally he took his hand off the mouse, giving into Jinyoung's desires because in all honesty, his classes could wait.

"Pay attention to me," Jinyoung murmured into Mark's neck. Then he grabbed the older's wrist and to Mark's surprise, guided it to his crotch.

Mark could hardly think when feeling Jinyoung's massive hard on. "Jesus christ..." He said, along with a small sigh as Jinyoung began peppering kisses down his neck towards his collarbone. At the same time, Mark was somewhat fondling Jinyoung's private area, starting to get turned on himself with how dirty action felt.

Jinyoung soon moved Mark's laptop out of the way and gently pressed Mark down into the sheets, hungrily pressing their lips together. The older hummed into the kiss as their tongues caressed each other, their lips creating more wet sounds in a nearly silent room. Then Jinyoung's hands began to slip under Mark's shirt, and Mark began to hold onto Jinyoung's hair by instinct.

But one thing lingered on Mark's mind: It wasn't very often that Mark topped. Not even because Mark may have preferred to bottom a little bit more, but because Jinyoung would hardly ever let him top anyway.

Currently, he had near future plans that required plenty of walking and other physical activities, and he wanted to enjoy it. He wasn't sure if his up to limping his way around.

"Ah...Jinyoung..." Mark said in between kisses. "I kind of wanted to walk properly tomorrow..." He mumbled, avoiding the thought of having to try to pretend that his ass didn't feel like it was being punched from the inside the next day.

Jinyoung sucked on Mark's lip before letting it go noisily, leaving barely an inch between their faces. Despite his needs, he wore a concerned expression. "You aren't used to it by now? Should I just go easy on you this time?"

"You know I'm not as experienced as you. And you holding back, it's..." Mark grew embarrassed, barely saying the last part. "...not as...good..."

Jinyoung chuckled, then longingly pressed his lips to Mark's, resting there for a bit before sighing. "Where are you going that's made you care so much? You don't have work."

"With Yugyeom. To see his family in—"

Jinyoung cut him off with a passionate kiss, swallowing up the rest of Mark's words, and at the same time, he reached down to fondle with the button on Mark's pants. He grabbed Mark's lower lip with his teeth once again and lightly sucked the reddening flesh, then audibly pulled away.

"Jinyoung," Mark pleaded

"Fine, fine. I have another idea." Jinyoung said but continued to unbutton Mark's pants.

Mark watched him nervously. He wasn't afraid of Jinyoung still trying to do whatever he wanted( he knew Jinyoung would respect his wishes so that if he really didn't want to do this, Jinyoung wouldn't have forced it), but he wasn't exactly sure what Jinyoung had in mind and that added to not only his nervousness but also excitement. There were plenty of other things they could do that didn't require Mark to take dick up his ass.

It didn't take long for Jinyoung to remove Mark's pants completely. Mark held his breath as Jinyoung laid on his stomach, his face hovering over Mark's crotch.

"You're okay with this, aren't you?" Jinyoung grinned.

Mark nodded and let out a breathy response. "Yeah."

While keeping eye contact with the older, Jinyoung gently stroked Mark's clothed length. "So hard. You can't resist my small warm mouth wrapped around your huge cock. Just thinking about it gets you going, I know," he said, looking at Mark with lustful eyes, causing the older to release a strained and impatient moan. The fact that Jinyoung could say such embarrassing things, let alone the things he said, turned Mark on.

Jinyoung pressed a kiss to the fabric over Mark's hard cock and licked a long stripe against it.

Mark's mouth hung open, his back arching. "Jinyoung..." Mark groaned.

The younger finally pulled Mark's briefs down to reveal his dripping, hardened cock and wasted no time in covering the tip, his tongue swirling around it and hands working the shaft slowly.

"Jinyoung please," Mark whined, wanting Jinyoung to stop being such a tease.

"Impatient, are we?" Jinyoung grinned and decided to take more of Mark into his mouth, sliding it inside as far as he could without choking, his throat flexing to accommodate Mark's size. Exasperated moans were slipping from Mark at the feeling, as Jinyoung stayed there for a while before coming back up. "I love hearing you," he said before going back down, then up again. He bobbed his head, gradually increasing the speed while Mark had to try hard to restrain from thrusting his hips into him, the vibrations from Jinyoung's moans and the feeling of spit dripping down the sides gathering up at the base not helping.

"Feels so good..." Mark muttered. He reached down and tangled his fingers in Jinyoung's hair, the warmth of Jinyoung's tongue driving him insane. "That's it...like that, Jinyoungie." He said, interrupting the soft sucking and squelching noises from Jinyoung.

Jinyoung moaned at hearing Mark's words. The older never liked to talk much, so hearing him say words laced with even the smallest bit of dirt was a huge turn on.

"Ah, Jinyoung," Mark panted. "I'm about to..."

At those words, Jinyoung let Mark's cock slide out of his mouth lewdly and licked his lips. "Not yet," he said, wiping the spit that trailed down his chin. Then Jinyoung began removing his pants and underwear all at once. Mark groaned, annoyed about not being touched when he was just about to go over the edge five seconds ago. His dick was throbbing so bad, he began to stroke it himself.

"Be patient, will you?" Jinyoung said as he reached for some lube out of a nearby drawer.

Mark began to panic. "What are you doing?"

Jinyoung said nothing and simply let the older watch as he put some lube on his fingers and pressed them into his own hole. With half lidded eyes, Mark groaned as he watched Jinyoung work his fingers around his ass. He didn't have that clear a view, but he knew exactly what was happening just by the sounds he made.

"That's so hot," Mark moaned, still stroking himself but much more slowly, so that he wasn't ready to come yet.

When Jinyoung felt that he was prepared enough, he went towards Mark and hovered over him, trying to line Mark's dick with his hole, before pressing the tip of Mark's dick into his entrance.

"Fuck," Mark cursed, feeling the tightness wrap around him slowly. It wasn't long before his dick was all the way in, ready to begin moving.

"Hold on. I'll move when I'm ready. It's kind of been a while...".

Mark waited, but painfully. He wanted to move so bad so that he could release his seed already, but he didn't want to hurt Jinyoung if he could help it. To help ease Mark, Jinyoung pressed their lips together passionately, tongues entering each other forcefully.

Before long, Jinyoung pulled away from the kiss and came up, nearly pulling Mark's entire dick out of his ass, then he came back down. He continued this pattern slowly, but he gradually sped up, trying to meet his hyung's needs.

"How does it feel?" Jinyoung asked in an attempt to hear more of Mark. He was faster now, his balls slapping onto Mark's lower stomach with each drop.

"So good, Jinyoungie. Fuck."

"What feels so good?" Jinyoung barely got out between his short breaths.

"My cock up your ass," Mark grunted.

Jinyoung became a mess of moans after that, moving up and down on Mark as fast as he could while Mark gripped Jinyoung's sides tightly, helping Jinyoung by moving his own hips along with him.

It was long before Mark felt himself nearing his release. His head was in the clouds, the room filled with pants and ragged breathing.

"I love you so much, Jinyoung." He muttered before spilling his seed into Jinyoung and riding out his orgasm, cum seeping from Jinyoung's hole and down Mark's cock.

They slowed to a stop and Mark lay there breathless, blown away by the great sex. But when Jinyoung started to hastily roll his hips and stroke himself, Mark realized that he hadn't come yet and thought he would give him a hand immediately.

"Jinyoung wait," the older said and gently pushed Jinyoung backwards, his cock slipping out sticky with semen. "Let me suck you off."

Before Jinyoung could protest, Mark engulfed his hard length, sucking strongly around the tip, hand coming out to pump the base.

"Mark," Jinyoung moaned, head pressing into the bed sheets. He tightly gripped the sheets with his fists as he neared his release, and Mark went down on him even deeper. He went deeper than Jinyoung had ever seen him go and when he glanced up at Mark who glanced back, the younger man nearly lost it. Mark coughed and his eyes began to water and seeing that took Jinyoung over the edge.

"I'm going to—" Jinyoung breathed out, trying to move Mark, but Mark insisted on staying, and he made sure to keep eye contact while the younger trembled and spilled his seed into Mark. Mark took in all of his release, licking up any cum that spilled out, holding it in his mouth a bit, opening it until he made sure Jinyoung was looking. Then he closed his mouth swallowed.

Jinyoung couldn't believe what he just saw.

Mark lied next to Jinyoung.

"Fuck," Jinyoung said weakly. "That was...where did you learn that? To go down so deep."

"This was my first time trying actually."

Jinyoung's eyes widened. "Well shit, I think you might be a natural, Mark."

Mark shrugged and closed his eyes next to him.

"I think I needed that," He sighed.

"Next time, meaning after your little trip with Yugyeom, your ass is mine. Don't forget that." Jinyoung said breathlessly.

"Fine with me," Mark murmured. "Go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more smut. This is something I kind of wrote quite some time ago (WAY before I made "Peachy") and after letting it sit for way too long, I figured I'd finally upload it and share my dirty mind to the world. Y'know, I used to not have it in me to write this stuff, but then all of sudden...here I am...
> 
> Usually, I'm big on Junior topping Mark, but somehow, it ended up the other way around lol. It just kind of flowed in this direction, and I let it happen. In fact, power bottom Junior is pretty hot isn't he?
> 
> Anyhow, I really hope it was enjoyable, and that this was steamy enough to get y'all going. Markjin is definitely my favorite GOT7 ship (although I ship almost everyone in that group).
> 
> Till next time~
> 
> -lionness


End file.
